


Rebirth

by xxbonniebudxx



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cults, Demon AU, Demons, Gen, Transformation, demon cat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbonniebudxx/pseuds/xxbonniebudxx
Summary: What seems to be an ordinary job listing on craigslist leads Noah into an nightmare he can never escape from.





	1. The ad

Noah clicked link after link, desperate to find a summer job. He had looked everywhere, the mall, the job agency, even the filthy ass shop down the street owned by a crazy Christian woman wasn’t hiring! Due to this, Noah had no choice but to turn to Craigslist in search of work, if he couldn’t find a job on there he bet he would have to turn to stripping to make himself a living.  
His tired eyes stared at the glowing computer screen as he browsed the jobs section of the site. As if he was in a trance he kept strolling down the page, not paying attention to the rest of the room which was just a pitch black void to him, a symptom of how exhausted he was. Any job he looked at either didn’t pay enough or seemed extremely shady.  
“It’s hopeless…” Noah mumbled out, sounding tired and defeated. Just as Noah was about to close the window He noticed an interesting ad that said “HELP WANTED: willing to pay as much as you like!” Noah clicked the add the moment he read the title, too tired and desperate to think twice. Once on the ad’s page Noah read the description, it read: “looking for someone to help me clean out my old house, give me your address and I will be happy to take you to my house. I live in new jersey but if you live in another state tell me the date and time of your arrival and I will pick you up from your place of arrival. Starting at 50$ I am willing to pay you as much as you like as long it does not go over 9000$. Please text me if you’re interested, my number is 223-8890-4456.”  
Noah excitedly grabbed his phone and texted the person.  
“Hi there” he texted  
“hello” the other person texted back  
“I assume you have seen my ad on craigslist?”  
“yep”  
The two talked for a while, negotiating how much the other person will pay Noah and when he will arrive. “So you will arrive at the airport around midnight, tomorrow and I will pick you up from there?”  
“Yep” Noah replied  
“ok then! Don’t worry about finding a place to stay, I will let you stay at my place for the night and we will start work in the morning”  
“thanks but you don’t have let me stay, I can just stay at hotel, I have the money”  
“no no I insist your stay at my place for the night, it’s a lot cheaper than staying at a hotel.”  
“well ok then, I will be seeing you at midnight, see you then!”

Noah smiled and threw himself onto his bed. He grinned as he closed his eyes and thought what a good deal he got, it may be one day only but at least it will pay him well. Second thoughts started to enter his mind, what if it was a scam? he could have lead himself into the claws of a serial killer or some other dangerous individual. The circumstances seemed too good to be true. Those thoughts left his head as quickly as they had entered as Noah started to drift off to sleep.

“enjoy your rest little one as it will be your last” a ghostly voice whispered as Noah slept.


	2. The kidnapping

It was 11:59PM and Noah was just making his way out of the airport to meet with the person who put up the craigslist ad. He was excited that he was finally going to get a job, it was only helping someone but at least the poster would pay him as much as would like. He went as fast as could, there was only a minuet until midnight and Noah did not want to be late.

The cool new jersey air hit his skin as Noah left the airport, he took a deep breath and smiled, he was ready to take on this job and get his pay. He observed his surroundings, looking for the person who posted the ad. He soon spotted a woman with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes, standing in front of a large black car. “That must be the   
poster” Noah thought to himself as he approached, unaware he was being watched.

“Noah I presume? The women asked, her voiced sounded gentle and friendly, a bit too friendly.

“yah…” the man replied, this woman had some minor red flags, the main ones being that she had an icy stare that pierced right through his soul and that smile of hers looked a bit too welcoming for his tastes. 

“It is good to meet you Mr. Maxwell, my name is Claire and it is very nice of you to assist me with cleaning out my house”

“A-anytime Claire” Noah replied, trying his best not to stutter. 

Claire smiled her chilling doll like smile, noticing Noah’s stutter. “A bit shy are we? Do not be. Please go into the car and get warm, it is cold out here.” Noah nodded and got Inside the car. After placing his backpack onto the seat next to him Noah looked out the window and stared sleepily at the airport as Claire got into the driver’s seat. Just as the car was   
about to set off Noah thought he saw a shadowy figure with large wings, glowing eyes and a sadistic smile watching them from the darkness.

Minutes later Noah was watching the trees go by as they drove past them. The car was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the humming of the engine and the wheels scraping against the road along with the occasional hoot of an owl. Claire broke the silence with her whispery voice.

“Some of my friends will be helping us clean up as well, I hope you don’t mind dear.” She said, looking back at him with a kind smile.

“No not at all…” Noah replied back, sounding a bit cautious.

An hour had passed until they had reached their destination. Noah looked around as they drove down a path way lit by candles, feeling unnerved what he was seeing. He became   
more troubled when he saw strange shapes and runes that screamed occult. 

“Uh Claire… where are we going?” Noah asked 

Claire only giggled in response 

“This isn’t funny Claire! Where are we goi-”

Noah’s heart stopped as soon as the car came to a stop. Right outside the car door was a man wearing a white mask with an eye symbol on the masks forehead.  
Noah tried to scream but he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything suddenly went black. Before everything was consumed by darkness, he heard a familiar, gentle voice say:

“Goodnight my child” 

The last thing he saw was a feminine hand unlock the door, letting the masked man into the car...


	3. The ritual

Noah was running. From what he did not know. His heart was pounding as he ran through a dark forest that looked like it was a part of hell itself. All he could see was a coal black sky with a blood red moon and huge, rotted trees with twisted branches at both of his sides. A loud, booming roar sounded from behind him, the thing that was chasing him was getting closer. The loud buzzing of static filled his ears as blood started to leak from his nose, his head throbbing with pain.   
Suddenly Noah was stopped in his tracks by the figure he saw back at the airport but he could now make out a few more features. The figure had large black wings covered in glowing eyes, it had large cat-like ears and long fluffy tail to match. A large hungry grin stretched across its face and it was wearing glasses that had two tiny little pin prick pupils in the middle of them.   
“Hello Noah~” It said in a high pitched voice.  
“H-how do you Know my na-” Noah asked before being interrupted by the shadow placing a finger to his lips.  
“Shhh no questions my dear~ you will come to understand things in time”   
Noah was about to ask what the shadow was talking about but he was interrupted by another monstrous roar, that thing as chasing him has caught up.   
Everything except the searing red moon completely disappeared, leaving a black void. The shadow grinned wider and flapped its wings, preparing to fly away.  
“I will be seeing you my pet, I am looking forward to your rebirth” the figure said before flying off into the void.  
Noah had no idea what the figure meant by rebirth but he didn’t have time to think.  
“N̼̩̰̫Õ̷̳͙͕̮̲̯͖A̻̜̻H̰̝̦̉̚.”   
His heart stopped the moment he heard it, the voice of what Noah thought was the Devil himself. He tried to run but many black tentacles were wrapping around his legs and dragging him into the void.   
“PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” He screamed but no one came.   
Two massive spider-like legs shot out from the darkness and pierced the ground at Noah’s sides. Blood squirted out of his nose like a waterfall, static was ringing in his ears, his head felt like it was going to explode!  
The static in his head turned into high-pitched screeching as eight blood red eyes appeared and stared right at him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noah’s eyes snapped open, his heartbeat as loud as a drum, feeling an ice cold breeze against his skin. He looked around franticly, immediately noticing that he was completely surrounded by a group people, all of them wearing black robes and white masks with strange patterns on them and holding small black and red candles. Noah immediately noticed that the masks looked similar to the one that man was outside the car door was wearing. Noah tried to stand up but was pulled back down into a kneeling position by a pair of chains attached to his wrists. Noah also noticed that he was wearing nothing but his underwear.  
Suddenly one of the cultists started to approach him, holding a torch in one hand and something he could not make out in the other.  
“Hello my child” they said in a familiar voice. They then removed their mask revealing a pair of sky blue doll eyes and a wide synthetic grin.   
“It seems you have finally woke up”   
Noah growled at Claire, feeling angry and confused.  
“Now, shall we begin?” she asked “once the ritual is complete you will be reborn into a new body fit for serving our master!”   
Noah had no idea what Claire was talking about, the bitch is crazy, obviously.  
Claire then lit another torch as the cultists started to chant quietly. He didn’t have a clue what was going on but he knew it was nothing good. The woman then held up the object that was in her other hand, a collar with a strange stone rune hanging off it.   
The woman then placed down the torch and picked up a sharp knife. Noah felt his hair stand on end. Claire approached him and made a small vertical cut on his forehead before placing the collar around his neck.   
Noah whined in pain, confused by the whole situation. What are they planning to do to him?  
The chanting grew louder as another torch lit up out of nowhere. Every time another torch was lit the chanting grew louder and louder. Once the last torch was lit, a large, glowing pentagram appeared on the ground, lighting up the whole area.   
Suddenly the rune on Noah’s collar started to glow as a strange itching feeling started to spread across his body. Noah let out a gasp of horror as he saw fluffy, black fur grow on his hands, along his arms, down onto his chest and legs and up along his neck and onto his face.   
“WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!” He screamed as two long fluffy tails started to extend from the back of his waist  
Claire was now chanting along with the rest of the cultists. Noah still had no idea what they were saying since they were chanting in what he presumed was German.  
A pair of huge wings extended from his back, the man screaming in a demonic voice as they did. He could feel a swelling sensation in his hands and feet as paw pads developed on them. His nails sharpened into sharp claws, good for tearing flesh apart.  
The knife wound on his forehead felt like it was burning. Noah continued to scream as his nose changed into that of a cats. His eyes became large and round with silt pupils, allowing him to see into the darkness behind the row of chanting cultists. His ears moved onto the top of his head and turned pointed.  
Noah wailed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks, his forehead wound felt like it was being ripped open. Suddenly the wound opened up revealing a third eye.  
The man howled like a cat as a pair of flaming horns burst from his forehead and flames erupted from all three of his eyes. The chains binding him exploded, freeing the demon.   
Noah collapsed feeling strangely powerful.   
“So Mr. Maxwell? How do you like the real you” Claire asked.  
Noah looked up at her smug grin and growled, bearing razor sharp teeth.  
“You’re going to fucking pay for this bitch!”


End file.
